


Blow the whistle

by starlightkingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: I am new to posting on here so apologies if I’ve done something wrong. This was also posted on my tumblr sweetkingdomstarlight-blog
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Blow the whistle

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to posting on here so apologies if I’ve done something wrong. This was also posted on my tumblr sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

You kneel between his legs wanting to make him feel good. Running your hands up his legs gently scratching you smirk hearing his breath quicken. Kissing where your nails leave marks you take his balls in your mouth one by one gently sucking and massaging them with your tongue. Looking up at him his eyes blown wide and biting his lip he’s never looked more needy and you love it.

Licking a line up his shaft to the tip moaning when the salty taste of his precum coats your tongue you slowly work him deeper and deeper into your mouth until your nose grazes his groin. You hold him still in your throat as it tightens around him swallowing him down before lifting up and pulling back. You wink up at him before taking him back in, bobbing your head up and down determined to make him feel good. Cupping his balls and rolling them in the palm of your hand it doesn’t take long before you feel him throbbing in your mouth. His desperate moans filled the room. You pull back before he cums, kissing the tip and watching the realisation on his face “maybe next time baby”.


End file.
